Percy Jackson and the half blood witch
by gleechick21
Summary: Jennifer daughter of Hestia is a witch but she does not know it
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson and Harry potter crossover.

Percy Jackson and the halfblood witch.

I own nothing apart from characters unrecognised from the books. JK Rowling and Rick Riodan own percy Jackson and Harry potter.

Hello my name is Jennifer and I am a daughter of Hastier goddess of home and hearth.

Today was Friday that meant only one thing capture the flag.

I had 2 reasons for not joining in. Reason number 1: my mother is also goddess of peace so I do not like fighting. Reason number 2: most half – bloods have ADHD and dyslexia. I have ADD (ADHD with ought the H) and disbraxia (hand eye coordination disability) so it is safe for me not to handle a sword. But I still have these earrings my mom gave me they are 2 blue peace signs and when I twist them a visor appears and it can sea through things so I know were monsters are if they are hidden in trees + it sees through all mist and has protection against the sun just in case I need to hitch a ride with Apollo.

I sat next to my half sister Bella (but we all called her bell) and my best friend Mina daughter of Aphrodite (but we all called her mini because she looked 11 but was actually 14). Mini was showing me a cool trick her mum taught her one minuet her nails were yellow the next they were orange. She said to me " why do you look so amassed it is just a trick of the light" then she showed me how to do it. One minuet my nails were a baby blue the next a turquoise. My sister looked shocked bits of her brown and green straightened hair started to go kind of frizzy. One thing I forgot to tell you about my half sister her hair changes every time her mood does that is why she wears black white and grey and refusing to wear an orange camp half – blood T – shirt Mini made her a black and white one she could wear. Frizzy meant shocked and straight meant calm.

I heard cheering from Zeus's fist. Three boys and one girl came walking up to me. They came closer to find out that it was Nico, Percy, Anabeth and that new British boy what was his name no really his name was what me.

Percy walked up to me and said "this is your new cabin mate he is a bit shy but is a true soon of Hastier. He refused to fight to get the flag and then fire roared above his head even more brighter than your sisters."

I was the first and only camper in my cabin for 2 years then Bell got claimed. I never spent any time in the Hermes cabin because my dad brought me to Chiron and told him about my parentage.

The next day I woke up extra early got out of bed ironed my orange camp half –blood long sleeved T shirt and my orange pleated mini skirt. I took off my hastier kids say peace out pyjamas and got changed I headed outside to find nobody around that was good. I sat under thalias tree and read the book Chiron had set us for the summer ancient Greek challenge. The ancient Greek challenge is to read a modern book in ancient Greek and Wright a review about it in ancient Greek. The small cabins challenge was the Harry Potter books by JK Rowling. I was on the first one on chapter 11 ιπτάμενος μπάσκετ exact translation: Flying Basketball. Chiron found me under the tree and he said "come with me."

I wonder what Chiron wants find out in the next chapter. Please review and constructive critersism + I would like 5 reviews before the next chapter is uploaded


	2. 2 Shopping for dresses and Nico

**Chapter 2**

I stood up and booked marked my book. "Chiron what do you want." "At the end of the summer you will be going to a boarding school in England."

"Like the one in my book" Chiron smiled.

"Exactly like the one in your book." "you shall be gone for 2 years and you shall live with your dad in Manchester. Nico, Anabeth, Percy, Mina, Bella and what will be coming with you. I shall be coming as well as a new teacher."

"The Aphrodite girls thought it would be a good idea to hold a leaving Ball for you guys so later today you shall be going shopping. Aphrodite volunteered and so did your mum."

I was shocked that finely for 7 years I can see my dad. Chiron galloped away. I walked around the cabins and I stopped outside the Hades cabin. Nico was sitting on the steps I walked up and sat next to him. " You heard the news were going to England. But The Aphrodite kids have planned this silly ball. It might be fun if you come with me you know just as friends." I could tell that he knew I was hiding something but how could I tell mum I loved a son of Hades. Or worse what if he finds out I am not a normal child (apart from being a half-blood.)

"Course I'll go with you as long as you tell me your secret and I will tell you mine."

Ok he obviously can read minds "I ,I love y you" I was bright red.

" Guess what I love you to" and he kissed me. I was bright red but to tell you the truth I was glad it was Nico.

We walked up to breakfast together people stared at us because we were holding hands. When we got to the dinning pavilion Nico pecked me on the cheek and sat down at the Hades table. I walked over to the Hestia table to see the hunters were hear they were the people that stared at me and nico.

I sat in-between Bell and What and told them what was going on with me and Nico.

"Hey peace girl what's the scoop with you and death boy."

I turned around to see it was Mini. I should have known only mini and Anabeth call me peace girl and she was over on the over side of the pavilion. " well I asked him to the dance just as a friend but he could tell I was hiding something so he made me tell. And guess what he loved me too." Mina looked pleased.

The morning went quickly. After lunch I went to my cabin and got changed into some clothes acceptable to go shopping in with Aphrodite. I wore my Harry potter jeans, Hogwarts denim jacket, My random cat T shirt and my replica Hermione granger Yule Ball high heel pink sandals. Wondering why all the Harry potter stuff it was my birthday on Monday they were presents Nico got me a Hogwarts ring, necklace, bracelet, earrings and the denim jacket.

I left my cabin to find that the girls were waiting for me.

We all got in the van and off we went. Mum was driving as Aphrodite wanted to hear who everyone was going with. When I said "Nico" she said " there is nothing to be ashamed of you love him and he loves you perfect."

When we got to the shop me Bell and Mini chose a few dresses and went into the changing rooms. I walked out in this 60's baby blue mini dress with a white collar and blue puff sleeves (link on profile) I did not feel right and nico might not like it. Then Mini walked out in a dark green sleeveless mini dress that puffs at the bottom (link on profile.) I started to laugh green did not suet Mini then Bell walked out with a yellow sleeveless mini dress that puffs out at the bottom (you get the picture.) Mini and bell looked at each others dresses and they decided to wear the others instead. I walked out in my second dress it was a dark purple puffball dress (you get it) Nico would love it I asked mum and Aphrodite what they thought. They loved it.

We left the cloths store got back in the van and went back to camp.

I asked Mini if she still had the highlighters I got her for her 14 birthday. I asked her to put dark purple highlights in my hair. They looked really good on my jet black hair.

**What do you think dance tomorrow please review and favourite. **


	3. the ball and hermione

**Chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Jennifer: Sailor friends forever does not own Percy Jackson.**

**Bella: Or Harry Potter.**

**Mina: They belong to Rick Riorden and J K Rowling.**

Today went really quickly. After lunch Mini insisted that she should do my hair for the dance. It was a exact copy of Hermione grangers hairstyle in the prisoner of Azkaban but black and purple. Minas hair curled down to her chest and her fringe was slated to one side . Mina had hidden bells green highlights by putting brown ones in. It was put up into a simple up do.

I stood outside the Hades cabin waiting for Nico to come out. At that moment nico came out of the cabin. He wore a white shirt a black tie and jacket. He wore his usual black skinny jeans and skull ring. I stared at him as he walked down from the cabin I smiled as we walked of together. On the way we saw Bell outside the Demeter cabin her date producing her bluebells. Then we passed the Hestia cabin to see mina waiting for what. Then we passed the Poseidon and I saw Anabeth in the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It was forest green it had no straps an Organza skirt billows out from the hip area to flow gracefully to the floor.

The dance was in the amphitheatre so we made our way there. When we got there we saw a girl in the most amazing baby pink dress an exact copy of Hermione Grangers Yule ball outfit. She was dancing with a red head boy who was wearing a grey suit. Next to them was a boy with black scruffy hair and a lightning shaped scar (was it just a coincidence or did these three look like Harry, Ron and Hermione) and he wore a black suit. The girl he was dancing with had red hair to the chest she wore a pale gold strapless mini dress that ruffled.

The song ended and they walked over to us. " Hi my name is Hermione and this is my best friend Ron, Harry and Ginny." My suspicion was right. "I am Jenny and this is my boyfriend nico. I have heard a lot about you your amazing." They stared at me as I stared at Hermione. They looked puzzled. "you mean Harry don't you." "no you your so clever and your hair is awesome." We walked of talking about are hobbies and then she bought up the topic of boys so I told her the story. She wondered why I never said what the cabins were called. Then just at that moment my favourite song ever came on. Owl city: vanilla twilight. I said By to Hermione and I walked over to Nico grabbed his hand and started to dance. His face was bright red. The rest of the night was great but I had to leave early because I am only 11 and also because I need a good rest before we catch the plain to England. You may say that a certain uncle of mine (Percy and nicos also) might blast me out the sky but thalia will be coming so we do not get blasted out of the sky.


End file.
